


Enough is Enough

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Yamagata has decided that enough is enough: today, your game addiction ends.
Relationships: Yamagata Hayato/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 3, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153933030608/omgomg-can-i-please-have-a-scenario-where-kuroo). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can I have Yamagata trying to get his s./o. away from the computer after she's discovered a new game and is playing it all the time because she can't stop?

Yamagata had been thinking about doing this for the past three hours, but regretted pressing the power button in the moment he went through with it. It wasn’t the way you turned to him, wide-eye in shock over your once busy computer monitor now black, or the fact that he knew that this would be a cause for an ugly argument.

No, it was the ear-piercing shriek you let out at almost two in the morning. Yamagata covered his ears and tried to shush you; everyone else in the dorms were most likely asleep, and if the Dorm Advisor wasn’t roused themselves by your disturbing everyone, someone else would go get them. The last thing he needed was for the both of you to get in trouble over this. You shook—or more so, quivered—your head at him

“ _Hayato, what have you done_?” you questioned dramatically. “We were just about to—”

“That’s enough, (F/N),” he cut in.

When you had discovered this new online game, he hadn’t thought a whole lot of it. You played it mostly in your spare time, making sure to keep up with your schoolwork and club activities foremost, and of course, spending time with him. But as the school year drew out and your motivation to do work declined, completing missions in-game became your priority. You even played while you hung out with Yamagata, so it was clear to him where your priorities lay.

You continued to stare dumbly between Yamagata and the screen. He let out a huff and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you know what time it is?”

Your eyes wandered around the room, eyebrows furrowing together. The sun was setting outside when the two of you had gone back to your room, but now you only saw darkness through the glass. You had started this session sometime after dinner, at approximately eight, and hadn’t done much else for the past six hours. The newest episode of your favorite TV show aired that night as well, and you two were supposed to watch it together. But you hadn’t even mentioned it once.

“It’s almost two in the morning,” he finally said.

Your shoulders dropped. That couldn’t have been right at all. You picked up your downturned phone and checked the time. Sure enough, the clock proved him correct. Additionally, all the messages you had received in that time had gone completely unchecked. That game was notorious for getting users to completely tune out the outside world and lose track of time.

“Oh,” you let out weakly. “Oh my god…That was so rude of me. Um, next time I’ll set an alarm so I stop after an hour or so.”

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “There won’t be any need to, (F/N). That was your last time playing.”

That wasn’t fair at all! You stood from your chair, stuttering out some argument against his words. It was only a hobby at the end of the day, so he could at least say that you can play for an hour or two. But as you explained this, the passion in your voice gradually deteriorated. When was the last time you had started the game up for a casual session? You racked your brain for the answer, but you couldn’t recall a recent example. For the past few weeks, a good chunk of your time was spent in front of your computer screen.

Yamagata let out a deep sigh. His exhaustion was evident with the bags under his eyes and the deeper tone in his voice. “Let’s talk about this in the morning, okay? We both need to get some shut eye.”

Lips pursed, you nodded in agreement. You leaned into him, pressing your face to his shoulder and wrapping your arms around him. Only when you closed your eyes did you realize how tired you actually were. His strong arms returned your embrace and you felt drowsiness overcome you. Pulling away, you gave him a peck on the cheek.

As you two cuddled under the covers and you shut your eyes, you mumbled sleepily, “You know, Hayato, I like you more than some game. I didn’t mean to put it before you.”

You could hear his smirk and he pulled you closer. “You’ll just have to make it up to me soon.”


End file.
